Shadowing
by angelicyokai
Summary: Tashigi wants to understand the Strawhat crew a little better. That's it, really. She would never stalk a certain greenhaired swordsman. Of course not.
1. Chapter 1

I own no parts or persons contained within this fluff. All bits herein are the property of their respective owners and I make no money of this.

I think this fic will mostly just be cute, but should their be any warnings needed they will be at the top of the chapter, and the ratings and summary will change.

She wasn't a stalker of that she was sure. As she casually leaned against a doorframe watching the green haired pirate walk by, she adjusted her glasses. Both pairs. Her normal eyewear was hidden underneath a pair of ugly, though for some reason popular, gaudy pair of huge sunglasses. Tashigi was nearly unrecognizable with her hair slicked back, a trench coat over her normal clothes and sword, with large book in her hand to hide her face in should anyone notice her. It was likely that the fact that having the book turned upside-down did more to detract from her camouflage than enhance it escaped her notice. It was also unlikely that she realized that wearing two jackets made her look something like a misshapen body builder, so focused was she on the object of her...morbid curiosity.

After seeing the straw hat crew in action at Arabastia, and coming to terms with letting them go when they had stood up for justice where she had fallen, Tashigi had felt a strong desire to understand the group better. The opportunity seemed to have presented itself recently as her crew and Luffy's were docked in the same town. With a sigh she thought back to the events that led her crew to be dry-docked here, for three...long...months.

It hadn't been Captain Smoker's fault really, that Vice Admiral had it coming. First insulting Smoker's leadership, tactics and cigar brand, then ranting on the overall shoddiness of their vessel, finally, apparently ignorant of what the large throbbing vein on Smoker's forehead might signify, the man had begun insulting Smoker's crew. In the end three months suspension was probably a light punishment, though Tashigi was certain the Vice Admiral would one day be able to eat solid foods again.

As it was, the three months in dry dock had given Tashigi too much time leisure time, and even practicing with her swords could only occupy her for so long. Wandering aimlessly around the town and countryside became a therapeutic respite to being in Smoker's presence, as he was not taking his suspension well. It was during one such wandering a few days ago that she spotted some of the Straw-hat crew. The navigator Nami and the crew's pet/Doctor were apparently getting some provisions. She got close enough to hear, "Two months for repairs...Luffy will eat everything...need more..." When a third member of the crew staggered up to the first two, this one bent nearly double with the amount of supplies he was shouldering.

"Nami, damn you, I am not your pack mule. If were going to be stuck here for two months anyway, why restock the ship right now?" Came a severely aggravated voice from beneath several bags of flour.

"You still owe me money! Either you pay it back now, or do as I say until you can, or until you die whichever comes first, Zoro!" Retorted the navigator. "We're restocking now because we never know if we'll have to leave in a hurry, and Luffy will eat what's on the ship in about 2 days."

Any more of the conversation was lost on Tashigi as she was weaving amongst the crowd and fleeing the scene.

Now, two days later with disguise in place Tashigi was continuing to attempt to observe and better understand the crew of Monkey D. Luffy. Tashigi had so far failed twice at even relating the Straw-hat crew to human beings, let alone actually trying to fathom what drove them to risk their lives to save a Kingdom, yet still sink to such a base occupation as piracy.

The first day in this undertaking Tashigi followed the captain, Luffy. She ended the day with a migraine and a stomachache. The man was either an incredibly enlightened genius or a complete and total moron, and if Tashigi were a betting woman she knew she'd be leaning toward the latter. The second day was brief. After about five minutes of following the blonde chef the man turned his amorous affections on her and after trying to kiss her hand was left a smoldering heap in the middle of a road.

Now on day three, having spent several hours tailing the pirate-hunter turned pirate, Roronoa Zoro, she was beginning to think the entire crew was made up of madmen. Zoro left his ship around noon having spent several hours practicing his own unique fighting style on deck. Not that she watched him the whole time! She wasn't a pervert or anything; she left for several moments to get something to drink during his workout.

After leaving the ship things went down hill. The man seemed to move with no purpose at all. He ambled in and out of stores, around parks, through the seedy underbelly of the town, and finally lay down in a field and napped for nearly an hour. Now he apparently was off in search of dinner. She felt her stomach rumble at the thought of dinner herself, after spending the day following after Zoro, having to duck behind walls and into doorways often, as his keen perception seemed to pick up on her, she was absolutely famished. The restaurant he went into supposedly served excellent duck and, making sure that her disguise was firmly in place, Tashigi decided she would eat there as well.

Since Tashigi had managed to catch the end of the Straw-hat crew's breakfast she felt no need to watch Zoro eat and propped her book on the table as a screen and make shift splatter guard. After a few moments of waiting for the sounds of cow-like chewing, or of other patrons leaving in disgust, Tashigi looked up. Rather than feeling rising bile, the marine was pleasantly shocked to see Zoro calmly sipping his tea and taking normal sized bites of food that he actually picked up with silverware. This was an interesting turn of events, and Tashigi wondered if the animal-like devouring she had witnessed earlier was part of the Straw-hat crew's group dynamic, rather than Zoro's personal behavior. Not that she cared what Zoro did or how, not at all. Tashigi's dinner slowly grew cold, as she was distracted for several minutes by a drop of tea that had spilled on Zoro's chin and was slowly making its way down his neck.

After dinner Zoro wandered around town for another few hours, stopping in several pubs. At each pub he had at least one very strong drink before moving on. After four such stops Tashigi assumed he had to be plastered, but he seemed quite steady as he made his way back to his ship for the evening. Tashigi made her way back to the room she had rented for the duration of their stay with several thoughts in mind. Of them the most notable was that Tashigi was certain she had found the one member of the crew who, while probably despicable, might react in a way she could manage to understand. This was likely due to the rigid control a swordsman, or swordswoman, must excise to maintain their edge in combat. Really, Tashigi thought to herself, trying to understand another swordsman seemed like an obvious method of investigation. She would need to watch him closely for several days at least, to try to figure out him and this strange pirate band. This was all for the sake of understanding her justice, and getting more evidence against the straw-hats for when she and Captain Smoker finally brought the pirates down.

It made perfect sense to investigate, and in no way was this behavior anything like stalking. Nope, not at all.

Chapter 1 End

Author's Notes: Well there's chapter one. As with most stories, the first chapter which is meant to capture the reader's attention, is boring and full of details to shape out the later fic. I hope you found some enjoyment from the silliness. A second chapter should be along relatively soon.

Please review; flames will be used for making smores.


	2. Chapter 2

So if you clicked here, maybe you like my story, yay!!! No real warnings in this chapter, a few naughty words and some Tashigi teasing.

Chapter 2

After two more days of following Zoro, Tashigi was about to give up. Whether she could understand these people or not, the marine was beginning to think the hassle wasn't worth it. Keeping up her disguise to prevent Zoro from recognizing her was irritating. While her subordinates at the base paid no attention to what she wore or did, Captain Smoker seemed to like to keep an eye on her and apparently followed her, on her second day of following Zoro. She had been leaning non-chalantly against a heavily shaded park bench, watching Zoro take is afternoon nap, when a rumbling voice a few inches behind her ear nearly startled the life from her.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Sergeant Major?" The deep baritone inquired.

"Well...umm...I..." Comprised her well-planned and witty retort as she was dragged away from the park and let into an ally behind the nearest building by a large hand on her arm.

"You are aware, Tashigi, that the man you're following is a wanted man and known pirate, correct?" Tashigi could feel his annoyance in his tone despite the conversational nature of his words.

"Y-yes Captain, I was merely, well..." Her stammering reply was cut short as Smoker, having enough of her pathetic attempts at explanation finally got to his point.

"Tashigi, if you plan to take him into custody then do it. Otherwise let this go. You could endanger your career chasing around after this green-haired killer. Even taking him in might be a bad idea; without a contingent of men you could be killed."

"I can handle any swordplay that green-haired fool can dish out, Captain" Tashigi leveled Smoker with a baleful glare as she contemplated the idea of needing guards to bring in her nemesis, " and I'm not, 'Chasing after him,'" as you put it." her voice grew impassioned with her denial, "After Arabastia, when I was completely useless, I decided that I wanted to understand these people. Sadly, the only one who may actually possess normal brain function is that bastard swordsman!" Her flailing arms dropped to her sides as she glared at Smoker who was, if truth were told, trying hard not to laugh.

"I see, so the disguise is to better observe him while not disturbing his natural habitat, eh?" He suppressed a grin at her blush and leaned down to whisper the last part in her face. "And staring at him longingly as he sleeps must be giving you a whole lot of insight, right?"

Sometimes, he decided, his second officer was just too fun to leave alone. Turning away as she eeped, spluttered, and turned red-faced with rage and embarrassment he got in one last parting shot.

"If your going to continue mooning over him, at least think of a halfway decent excuse to use on your superiors, Tashigi" He said, smirking now that she couldn't see, "like that your Captain, having spotted the Straw-hat crew about a week ago, ordered you to spy on them and ascertain whether or not they were involved with any of the smuggling or slave trafficking rings prevalent in the region." He lit up two more cigars as his previous ones went out and started walking back toward his favorite bar. "Just don't forget Tashigi, if this gets in the way of work I won't stand for it!" And under his breath so she would never hear, "try not to get hurt."

Leaving his subordinate staring at him in wide mouthed disbelief he couldn't help wondering if he'd made the right decision in his handling of her 'investigation'. Sure she was a grown woman, capable of handling nearly any situation, but she still could get caught up in the schemes of these pirates. Well, though she didn't seem to realize it, more likely involved with one sword wielding pirate to be exact. As her superior he should have ordered her to desist and find some other way to past their time until they could return to sea. As her friend and mentor he was half tempted to try to smack some sense into her. In all honesty though, he knew forbidding her this new past time would only make her want to indulge it more. His last thought was the one he had based his decision on though. While he would bring all those damn straw-hats down and throw the lot in jail, he knew their captain to be as good a man as a pirate could be. As for the merciless pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, well the man had saved his life in Arabastia, cursing him with a bored marine following his every move seemed like fair pay back.

Allowing himself a grin he sat down at his favorite bar, ordered a large gin, and decided to sit back and wait for the fun to begin.

Chapter 2 end.

Author's notes: Thanks for continuing to read, next chappie, maybe Zoro gets a clue! Oh, and in case it wasn't clear Tashigi isn't, at least in her mind, actually mooning over Zoro, Smoker just loves giving her grief. Especially when he's stuck in town and bored.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Be warned my friends! The first part of the next chapter is mostly fan service for any drooling fan girls in the audience (wipes up her own puddle of drool)

So any one piece loving guys may wish to skip the first paragraph or so. Also apologies for the long absence from writing, no good reason for it.

As usual I own nothing and no one in this fic.

Sweat glistened off rippling, tanned arms as a Meitou was swung repeatedly in an overhead downwards chop. With each swing a mighty breath was expelled and ki pervaded the surrounding area. For nearly two hours the green haired swordsman had kept at his training, focusing all his awareness internally, measuring speed, power, and balance as he and the chosen extension of his arm moved in a harmonious killing dance. After reaching his daily 1000 repetitions, Zoro moved on past his warm-up exercise to practicing his katas. Even anchored, the ship bobbed as the fighter moved around the deck with constrained violence. Pausing only to change directions or to occasionally mop his sweating brow with his shirt, which had been removed to prevent any inhibition of motion, the master swordsman continued his training.

Zoro was determined to dedicate this entire day to practicing and focusing on his swordsmanship. He was worried that he might be slipping. A lack of control was the only plausible explanation he could arrive at for what seemed to be a constant feeling of being watched. No normal enemy would spend any inordinate amount of time simply spying on a potential opponent and not make an attempt to hide from his battle awareness.

He had mentioned this feeling to the others, in what must have been an incredible lapse of judgment. Nami and Usopp had snickered at his concerns and Chopper was, of course, oblivious. One would think the worst comment would have been from Luffy, rambling about the possibility of ghosts, mer-people, or meat stealing marines chasing him, but no, how could he have forgotten about the damned cook. "Don't worry Marimo," Sanji had sneered, "you likely just picked up an admirer. Happens to me all the time, though how YOU managed to attract one of the sweet _belle damselles_ of this island is beyond me." With that the yellow haired moron had swaggered back to his kitchen. "Maybe she is blind or something, Marimo."

He WAS going to kill that arrogant suit-wearing bastard as soon as Luffy didn't need him anymore.

With a sigh Zoro realized that he had let his concentration slip and forced his mind back on his practicing, though taking advantage of the raging battle ki that the Cook's mere existence raised in him.

After several rounds of kata, the swordsman stopped for a long drink of water from a pitcher conveniently left nearby. The tongue lashing Zoro had received the one time he had wandered dripping into Sanji's kitchen had taught him to get anything he might need to eat or drink before practice, or to go without.

Forgoing any extra dish ware, the green haired fighter tipped the pitcher up in one hand while still holding Wado Ichimonji in the other and began to chug, Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow and his body constricting as a rivulet of ice water ran from his mouth down his chest, to the hard planes of his stomach, and to finally be absorbed into the low hanging waist of his dark green pants.

Tashigi nearly swallowed her tongue.

Early this morning Tashigi had donned her favorite dress up outfit, a red woolen sweater and tan pants. It was a little cool in the port so dressing appropriately seemed logical. Nearly an hour ago she had stripped of the sweater and was in the black tank top she donned under it. The heat wave that inspired this wardrobe change occurred right around the time Zoro had decided his work out would be better managed shirtless.

Tashigi had decided that Smoker may have managed to get in a word of wisdom with all his blustering, and was going to stop, or at least cut back on this foolishness of following the green haired swordsman around. Surely her life wasn't so empty that a few months in port would bore her to death. With the plan in mind of shopping and going on a walk Tashigi had set out after her dawn sword practice with a new plan for passing the next few months in mind. She had to pass the ship of the straw-hat crew to get to the market, and while she did pause to snicker over the crew and their customary battle over breakfast, she felt no real urge to linger. Then Zoro began training.

Being a swordsman herself Tashigi couldn't help but admire his ability. Indeed she could hardly pull her gaze away from his technique long enough to climb the to the roof of the building she had been using to spy, or rather _observe_ the straw-hats vessel. She could hate the pirate, and loathe that he carried the Wado Ichimonji, but she refused to lie to herself and say that he lacked the prowess to wield it.

Having observed the pirate for a few days, she was a little shocked to see the vigor he put into his practicing. Not that he ever merely went through the motions of practice, but he moved like a man possessed this morning, as if the very strength of his actions could ward off some demon that was haunting him. It was quite an intriguing change, so Tashigi had lingered and observed.

It wasn't until he stripped off his shirt that Tashigi any emotion over his skill beyond that pleasant feeling one gets from observing a master at an art perform. Tashigi, much as she loathed admitting it, was unable to deny that Zoro was a maestro of the blade. When the green-haired pirate continued his training in half his clothes however, Zoro had stopped being a fighter, or a pirate in Tashigi's mind. For the first time Tashigi noticed the physique that lent itself to the prowess. To say she had been intrigued would be an understatement; hypnotized would be a closer estimation. A body honed to fighting perfection and marred only by scars, no enhanced by scars, and wielding a blade of even greater magnificence. Entranced by the body that had seen so many battles and had survived them all, Tashigi had spent the last few hours in a near mindless stupor. Tashigi was shocked by the train of thought she took when, as Zoro took his drink, she felt something like a twinge of envy for the wayward droplet.

Tashigi literally shook herself to rid such a vile thought from her head. She had very valid reasons for following the straw-hat crew. She had an obligation to find out if they were committing any new crimes, and stop them. Beyond that she had a duty to her own brand of justice to understand the people who saved Arabastia. This in no way was some weird crush on the crew's stupid green haired swordsman, definitely not. She must simply focus on gathering info, and must not allow this, ahem, less than noble aspect of her interest to cloud her purpose here. She mustn't let herself become distracted.

Tashigi had, in fact, apparently allowed herself to become _very _distracted as she nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice sounded about two feet behind her.

"Nah...Lady, what are you staring at?" Trying to calm her now accelerated hard beat, Tashigi spun to come face to hat with none other than the pirate's captain himself, Monkey D. Luffy.

Looking behind the black-eyed captain, Tashigi spied what appeared to be the entire crew sitting or standing on the roof behind where she had been. When had they come, and why on earth didn't she notice!

"Uuumm...w-what?" Began her thorough investigation of the immediate circumstances.

With a deep sigh, usually reserved for explaining things to children or the mentally weak Luffy decided to put the young woman on the fastest track to obtaining her goals.

"If you want food, you're watching the wrong person." The captain began bluntly. It was obvious what she was doing, and while Luffy didn't care for the thought of someone stealing his food, he did feel bad for the woman. She seemed awfully thin. "Sanji is the one who cooks," he said pointing to the blond man, who had apparently brought a tray of drinks with him to the roof, and was now serving some fruit beverage to the ship's navigator. "Zoro," Luffy continued, gesturing to the ship, "is the swordsman, and he wouldn't have anything for you to eat." His good deed being done, Luffy turned back to Sanji to being needling for food, meat, and drinks.

Tashigi fell over with shock, which no one seemed to notice. After a few minutes she managed to stagger back up to her feet, and red with confusion and embarrassment, demanded an explanation from the crew, who were indeed, having lunch on the roof next to her.

"W-what are you people doing here! Why are you on the roof, rather than on your ship, and how long were you watching me watch Zo- um your ship?" There, she had managed full sentences. As Luffy had his mouth full with several pieces of meat at once, Nami explained.

"Well, I saw this idiot," pointing to Luffy, who as far as Tashigi understood rank should in fact be superior to a Navigator and not called idiot, "wandering off the ship, so I got Usopp here and we've been watching him as he was apparently watching you." Then putting on a cheesy grin, she continued. "Sanji-kun here was kind enough to bring us lunch, and some chairs, and this table so we could keep our moron captain out of trouble and still get lunch. This is convenient anyway as Zoro has been thrashing around the ship all day, and would have likely gotten in the way of eating." Analysis complete the Navigator motioned for Sanji to refill her drink as she began on her lunch, batting Luffy's hands from her plate and Sanji's from her shoulder as she ate. "Oh, Usopp, you should probably tell Chopper and Robin that we'll be eating here instead of the ship." This of course sparked a debate as to why _he _should have to go if it was Nami's idea in the first place.

Sanji, who had been busy making sure his Nami-swan was comfortable and that the other two morons had food, now turned his attentions and charm on the exasperated female.

"My dear young lady, if you are in need of food, drink, or anything _else _I could provide you, you need only ask and it is yours." Sanji schmoozed, pulling out a remaining chair and sauntering toward her. "Please, have a seat, and I shall gladly serve you, _Mademoiselle"_

Faced with the knowledge that half the crew had been watching her ogle, yes ogle, faced with Sanji she could now put a term to what she'd been doing, at Zoro for who knows how long, that it was likely only a matter of time before her identity was discovered, and that it was likely the green-haired figher would eventually go looking for his crew or his lunch at some point Tashigi did what any battle hardened Marine would do in these circumstances. She leapt off the roof and ran.

She did trip as she got moving when Sanji's voice wafted toward her. "Poor thing, I guess my charm just overwhelmed her. Ah, such is the innocence of youth." At which point Tashigi had to cover her mouth to keep from gagging.

End Chapter 3

AN: There an update, and a long one for my normal chapters. I hope that the detailed description of Zoro wasn't too off-putting, but he is yummy. Also, please forgive my use, or rather misuse of French. It isn't a language I am very familiar with, but Sanji does love it so. Also, you may have noticed that I used some of the name endings like –kun, I can think of no similar phrasing in English, so I plan to keep it in.

AN pas de deux: Thank you to those who have read my fic, and most especially thank you to those who have reviewed, I mostly write so the plot bunnies don't gnaw my brain apart, but it is nice to know that other's like my story too.

Additional note removed 'fluffy' from the fic. Damn spell checker to hell! Thanks much Googlymooglies


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: own nuthin' and get nuthin other that the joy of corrupting others with my demented thought processes. As an aside, 'Nii-san' roughly means brother, and can be used for an older male person that one is acquainted with. As I feel that it looses something in translation, I am sticking with the Japanese rather than the English for this term.

Chapter 4

Tashigi had ended her second week of Zoro watching with relative ease. The pirate seemed to be content to wander aimlessly during the day, then hit the bars at night. This repeated cycle had little interest to the bored Marine, and Tashigi was beginning to think that the straw-hat pirates, even the deadly Roronoa Zoro, were just odd people that sailed around. 'Pirate' was probably just the best term the government could come up with for them.

As Tashigi was back to the barracks for the evening, she was nearly knocked down by a tall muscled man brushing past her. Arms laden with packages, the man barely spared her a glance as he muttered "sorry" and sped onward toward the seedy area of town.

"Ouch" Tashigi mumbled as she rubbed her shoulder and continued walking. 'What a jerk, he almost knocked me down. Stupid, muscly green-haired baboon...wait a minute, Green-haired, that cad was Zoro.'

Brain finally catching up with her eyes, Tashigi sped off in the direction Zoro had taken.

Wheeling around corners, the Marine spotted Zoro entering a sleazy dive called The Barnacle. It appeared to be the type of establishment that one went to expressly to contract a disease, either by consuming the food or indulging in the...company.

Slinking into the bar, Tashigi spotted Zoro standing near the entrance to the kitchen. He seemed to be waiting for someone, or something, and surprisingly seemed nervous. The green-haired pirate kept looking around the bar and pointedly at the doors and windows, the peering into the kitchen again. Marine senses at maximum, Tashigi knew this could be big. Was Smoker right about the drug and slave trafficking, could that be what Zoro was here for? Watching the shift pirate, Tashigi felt her heart sink a little. She had begun to think that she was having trouble coming to conclusions about the personalities of the mugiwara because they were really just like her. People doing the best they could for themselves and others wherever they went. If that wasn't the case, then they were so different from her that she would have to chalk their previous good deeds up to coincidence and move on with their captures.

After a few minutes of waiting the Kitchen's 'chef' gave Zoro a large brown paper sack, and Zoro was off again through the bar, still looking around nervously. Quickly following, Tashigi had no tab to pay, as even starvation would not have caused her to purchase any of the cuisine in that establishment, the Marine made her way out the door and followed the other into an alley about three blocks down.

Tashigi quickly backed out of the alley again when she saw that Zoro had only gone in about 15 feet and then had quickly sat down, packages next to him. The alley was small and cramped, as alleyways tended to be, but seemed to be relatively clean. Aside from a full garbage can, there was no litter, and looking around her, she realized the entire area appeared to have been swept. Could this be the entrance to some sort of opium den? Or worse yet, did this location see the trafficking of human beings. If no information was forthcoming within the next few minutes, Tashigi was going to throw off her disguise, consisting today of a blond wig, large sunglasses over her glasses, and a red dress, and beat the needed information out of the green haired man.

Now that her eyes had readjusted to the night, she saw that the pirate was sitting directly across from a doorway, which could be inferred as the entrance to some den of iniquity or another. Watching the man switch between catching sidelong glances at the door and digging something out of one of the packages he had been carrying, Tashigi wondered what would lead a man of the sword, seemingly a man of some kind of honor, to aid in such illicit enterprises. She doubted his captain knew of this behavior, as Luffy didn't seem the type to profit off another's suffering. She would have to simply wait and see, and strike if the opportunity presented itself.

A few minutes of waiting later Tashigi jerked upright as the door across from Zoro flew open and people began to stream out. Well, not hordes of people really, only three, and these were very diminutive people to be trafficking in illicit substances, the eldest looking about 8 years old. They raced the few feet to Zoro and then stared down at him.

Zoro, was either actually asleep, or feigning it so well that one couldn't tell the difference.

"Nii-san! You came back to play!" Came a cry from the youngest child, a girl of about four, wearing what might have once been a yellow dress, but now looked more like a grey rag.

"Did you bring toys?" Said the boy of about five, who had short brown hair that stood nearly upright, and wore only torn shorts.

"Can I see your swords this time?" Begged the eldest, a girl with tangled, long red hair, wearing dingy pants and a blouse with tears at the elbows.

Zoro seemed to pretend not to hear their requests as he roughly dug around in his packages. He pulled out what looked to be a large container and set it on the ground.

"God, not meat loaf again, I HATE meat loaf, gah I can't eat this." Zoro loudly, and with a bout of poor acting, exclaimed. Then, as though he had just spotted the three malnourished children in front of him, seemed to get an idea. "Hey if you brats can stand it, you could do me a favor and eat this. I need it finished before I go back to my ship, but I might contaminate the ocean if I throw it out."

The eyes of the children got huge as the vat of food was pushed toward them.

"Well what do you know, three spoons." Zoro muttered as he pulled them from a package. He then leaned back against the wall as the children began shoveling the food into their mouths. Zoro said nothing, but watched the escapade with a soft smile on his face.

Tashigi, in the meantime, had fallen over in shock and had now slumped just around the corner from the scene, watching from where she sat on the ground. She couldn't describe the feeling of relief that she had to amend her slanderous thoughts of him from just moments earlier. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the grumpiest and most gruff person she knew, aside from Captain Smoker, do such a kind deed.

"Nii-san! Did you bring toys this time? Did you?" Asked the youngest child.

"Might have, but unless you all come out we won't have enough bodies for a proper game." The green haired man drawled as he looked up at the hopeful faces.

"You mean you're not mad that Rascal tried to eat your head band yesterday? We kept him inside so that he couldn't do it again." The elder child asked.

"Nah, my fault for leaving it on the ground, besides he needs to eat too, right?"

"Yay, I'll bring rascal the rest of the meat loaf!" The youngest cried and went to pick up the remains of the food.

"Don't you dare! God knows what weird spices Sanj- er somebody put in that slop, you'll just make rascal sick."

"You always talk about the food you bring that way, Nii-san, but everything you bring is so tasty I want to cry from happiness. I thought mommies cooking was the best in the world, but every thing you bring is so good it's almost magical!" The eldest girl retorted.

"Yeah I guess it might be passable," Zoro grumbled, "but even so, you can't feed that stuff to Rascal, he needs meat, so bring him out."

The three children ran inside, and while she wondered who or what this Rascal was, she saw Zoro pull out the bag from his earlier visit to The Barnacle. A few yips answered her question as a small Labrador puppy scampered out of the doorway, across the alley, and straight into Zoro's lap.

"Hey now!" Zoro started, then began pulling scraps of what looked like bacon out of the bag from the dive. After a few minutes the children sat around Zoro and took turns holding the puppy as they fed it scraps of meat. Soon the scraps were gone and the puppy was as wide as it was long. Dinner seemingly accomplished, the children just stared at Zoro with anticipation.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Zoro reached into another parcel and pulled out a baseball.

"Yay, play with us, Nii-san!" The siblings chorused.

"Nah, I'm already tired from dragging this stuff all over town. You guys and Rascal play, I'm taking a nap. Wake me up and your dead."

Ignoring the threat the children grabbed the ball and began a game of catch going amongst themselves and the puppy, throwing the ball and occasionally bouncing it off of walls and Zoro as they ran around playing and laughing.

Tashigi had to duck behind a trash bag that was set out on the street a few times, but beyond that she did little but watch the children play, occasionally watching Zoro who was definitely just pretending to sleep as the children and their dog ran near, around, and occasionally over him.

A few hours of playing later, the children all lay around Zoro, contentedly napping in the alley, and the puppy, similarly worn out, was burrowed between the wall of the alley and Zoro's broad back.

Hearing footsteps behind her Tashigi ducked behind the trash bag again to observe the cook at The Barnacle walking toward the alley.

Hearing him coming Zoro began gathering his things up and hearing the disappointed whining start, chuckled at the three bleary-eyed children.

"You rug rats need some sleep, and now that your uncle's home I can finally get some peace." Zoro mentioned as he rose and began to walk toward the end of the alley, meeting the children's uncle.

"Will you come back tomorrow, Nii-san?" a sleepy five year old inquired.

"Nah your uncle's home tomorrow, but in a few days I'll be around, if I can't manage to find something better to do."

"Wah, you always sound so grouchy, Nii-san, but come back soon please." The boy begged.

"Sure thing, shorty." And with murmurings of good night the children went into the house and most likely to bed.

"I can't thank you enough, Mr. Zoro, for coming to watch the children while I work. With their mother sick I have to work double shifts, and they aren't being looked after properly." The grizzled cook stated, while staring at his feet. "Their mother should be back from the hospital in about a week, then we won't need to impose on you like we have been."

From where she knelt Tashigi could see Zoro's blush even in the poor light of the street.

"Don't worry about it, had nothing better to do, and if Sanji found out that I left one of the Baratie's fighting cooks alone with a problem like this, he and the others would beat me half to death."

A chuckle was inspired in the cook by that statement. "That is too true, and I thank you for not telling him what is going on. He needs to seek out his dreams, and if he knew that one of his fighting cooks was here and having any problems he would stay, and possibly never find his 'All-blue'. Neither I, nor Zeff, would ever forgive me if Sanji had to lose his dream over problems I can take care of on my own. I am grateful to you for your assistance though, it has made this last week much easier."

"It's fine, like I said, nothing going on here anyway while the ship is being repaired, so no sweat, besides since you and the other cooks helped raise that blond brat, its only fair that I make you and your family eat his crappy food as much as possible." Zoro replied with a smirk. "The rest of the kid's dinner is in the container, you should probably help them finish it."

"No, I ate at the restaurant, and while the quality of the supplies is no where near the level of the Baraitie's I can handle it just fine. I do appreciate you bringing the food for the children though, they don't seem to do well with the meat from The Barnacle. How do you sneak the food past Sanji?" The older cook questioned as Zoro began walking back to his ship."

"Sneak? I don't need too, and you must not have been on the Baratie when we were there if you've forgotten the bottomless stomach we call a captain."

Laughter greeted Zoro's back as he ambled back to his ship. Zoro smiled, he liked helping people, and anything that would piss off that curly-browed cook just sweetened his mirth.

Though Tashigi assumed the green-haired pirate was merely going back to his ship and to sleep, out of habit she followed, who knows what amazing thing he would do next.

As the ship came into view, Tashigi turned to go back to her own bed, then spun quickly as a commotion started.

"You goddamned green bastard! What the hell did you do with the meat loaf I had?" The furious blond dropped to his hands and sent a whirling kick toward Zoro's head.

Pulling his sword Zoro blocked the leg and sent a kick of his own toward Sanji's stomach.

"Who the hell would steal your shitty leftover's you ero-cook!"

"You would you green bottomless pit!"

"There's only one bottomless pit on this ship, and that's our moron Captain, just like there's only one brainless ass, and that's you!"

"Why you...LUFFY get the hell out here right now!" Sanji was nearly apoplectic, and answers would be forthcoming or death was imminent.

"Nah, Sanji...its late...what do you want?" A bleary eyed Captain looked back and forth between his irate chef and swordsman.

"Did you eat the meat loaf? It was in the fridge and I worked on it for HOURS, Nami-swan said that she would like some, so I made it this evening for tomorrow's lunch, and now it's gone." Even thoughts of his 'Nami-swan' couldn't completely deter Sanji from his ire.

"NANI, someone ate the meatloaf!!!" Luffy finally realized, and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"That's what I just said, you idiot! So did you take it or not?"

"Hmm...hmmm...hmmmmmmmm..." Luffy was in deep concentration for several moments as he pondered this one out, and the whole ship, having been awoken by the screams, waited for the answer.

"I don't know, Sanji, I've slept since then. Since were all up anyway though, how about breakfast?"

Veins popped on Sanji's forehead as he contemplated his Captain. In a low deadly voice he responded.

"Heh, heh, you ate my meatloaf... that I worked so hard on...you probably didn't even taste it...and now...you want me to feed you?"

"Yep, I was thinking meat would go really good for breakfast, Sanji...hmm...maybe ribs..."

Even off the ship Tashigi recoiled as she felt the snap of Sanji's control breaking.

"I'LL FEED YOU TO THE FISHES!!!"

A splash was heard as Sanji's leg, which could fell a tree, connected with his Captain's chest and sent the black haired boy flying out to sea.

"Dammit Sanji, you know he can't swim." Zoro yelled as he dove into the water after the rapidly sinking gum man.

"Good riddance." Sanji lit another cigarette, and once he heard Luffy and Zoro make it back to the surface wandered into the kitchen.

"Now then, maybe omelets for breakfast...then some foie gras with toast for lunch...what to drink?" The kitchen door shut, and as the crew members, both dry and waterlogged made their way to bed, Tashigi stood reeling, mouth agape.

"They...he..why..." words couldn't form as she made her way back to the barracks.

Roronora Zoro stole dinner and denied it, then the pissed cook had blamed Luffy and kicked him to the sea even knowing that those with devil fruit powers are helpless in the ocean, and by the way the crew was acting this wasn't an odd occurrence. If Zoro had just admitted he took the food, Sanji wouldn't have been as angry, and if Zoro had said he gave it to some children, not even mentioning the old cook, the blond would have probably happily made more. So really, this whole fight could have been avoided, but Zoro really HAD wanted to piss Sanji off. The green haired fool was probably chuckling to himself right now.

"What absolute idiots." Tashigi murmured as she turned in for the night.

On the straw-hat ship, Zoro was indeed chuckling over his success in getting the food to the children without letting Sanji know, and in sending the blond bastard into a fit of rage. He felt a twinge of guilt over Luffy's flight into the sea, but the gum man was nearly indestructible, and as his snoring would keep Zoro up the rest of the night, he just considered the act as paying forward to his captain. One thought distracted Zoro from his musings on his crewmates though. The strange blond woman who he saw and ignored in the bar had been sitting near the alley where the children were. He wasn't sure coincidence stretched that far. If the woman was following him, what did she want? If it were a battle he likely would have been challenged already. Could the ero-cook be right? Did he have some kind of secret admirer.

"Ah who the hell cares?" Zoro mumbled, falling into a fitful sleep.

End Chapter 4

AN: There I did it! I bet you didn't think I would flame! Well there::Ahem:: Ranting aside, thank you for my 1000 hits for this story, and all the reviews, I am touched. (in the head) Oh extra notes, I threw in Luffy saying nani, rather than what, because it is so much more comical that way in the anime. Also Foie gras is fatty duck's liver, and supposedly pretty tasty.

In the next chapter: Oh no, an attack. Get off your ass, Tashigi, and do something!


	5. Chapter 5

That's right, an update, this chapter has some strong language, and a high sleaze factor, consider yourselves warned.

--

Zoro should have realized that the adage 'no good deed goes unpunished' would always hold true for him. Really, as a pirate that had sailed the grand line, you would think that Roronoa Zoro would have learned that helping one's fellow man only got one the shaft.

Oh well.

It had started out a normal morning, throwing Luffy off the ship as the buffoon had stepped on him to wake him up. Actually, Zoro was beginning to wonder if his captain was slightly less dense than the pirate hunter had originally thought. Luffy had been rather short with him this morning, and as the previous evening's meat loaf theft was the only likely cause, he wondered if the younger man had noticed him stealing it away last night but hadn't commented. Well, he would have to be more careful if that was the case. After spending the early hours eating breakfast, omelets with ham and cheese, and completing his training, Zoro decided that his usual wandering through town should occupy his time until the bars opened. He didn't know how Sanji could stand being cooped up on the ship all the time. Even cooking and mooning over the redheaded harpy in their crew couldn't be _that_ time consuming could it? Who knew what went on in that blond fool's head?

"Hey, Marimo," Zoro suppressed a cringe as said blond fool caught his attention, but let the other man continue, "If your going out I need you to pick up something for me."

Zoro felt his jaw drop a bit at the audacity of the smart-assed cook, but Sanji continued undeterred.

Holding his arms about a foot and a half apart he the cook further explained.

"I need a glass bowl about this big, with a lid. The one I normally use had last night's meat loaf in it, and I can't find it anywhere. It's not like Luffy ever actually uses dishware, so I doubt he would have taken it out of the kitchen. Anyway, I need it to cook tonight's dinner in, so pick one up."

Orders given Sanji turned back to the kitchen, muttering to himself.

"Surely, he didn't eat the bowl too, no one could be _that_ hungry..."

Zoro stood a few seconds on deck in total disbelief, "that dirty, rotten, blond bastard..."

Abruptly the pirate hunter walked off ship.

The nerve of that asshole, he took orders from the captain and that was it! Well and Nami until he could pay her back, which he was beginning to believe was an impossible feat with all the extra 'fees' and 'interest' the miser kept tacking on. Oh, and he had the sense to follow Chopper's medical instructions most of the time. All that was beside the point though! He didn't listen to the goddamned cook!

As it was Zoro supposed that he was to blame for not bringing the bowl back last night, so he would simply remedy that this evening and not waste his day browsing in stores.

Decision made, Zoro ambled off through the seedier section of town to his favorite napping park. There weren't many people around, as it was in a bad area of town, and as of yet no one lurking there had the poor judgment to bother him.

"Wait...please stop."

Zoro indeed did stop and plastered himself to the side of the nearest building as the sound of a woman's pleading reached his ears.

"Shut up, bitch, you'll do as your told or I'll beat you unrecognizable!"

"No...please don't"

Smack!

Zoro's attempt to spy on the couple was abruptly halted as flesh met flesh. Decision made, ass kicking required.

Turning the corner he wasn't particularly surprised at the sight that greeted him.

A youngish woman, perhaps in her late teens or early twenties, with stringy black hair, too much makeup and too little clothing was leaning heavily against the side of a building and holding her face just a few feet from the edge of his favorite park. Attempting to loom over her was a somewhat beefy middle-aged man with long brown hair in a ponytail wearing a vest and some very worn jeans. They seemed to be the stereotypical prostitute and pimp combo, with said prostitute likely wanting to stop her 'trade'.

"Now you'll do as I say, bitch, or your pretty face may be sliced clean off." Said the man, with a cruel sneer. He flipped open a blade, though Zoro's mind recoiled at calling the three inch long toy by that name. "Do you understand girl?"

"Y..yes, I'm sorry..."

"Yes you are, and your going to be sorrier if you ever try to quit on me again."

That was just about enough in Zoro's mind. He might not be some French spewing womanizer, and he would fight a woman if she brandied a sword at him, but threatening the weak pissed Zoro off faster than just about anything else.

"Oi, scum bag!"

The greasy pimp looked up at the sudden, new threat with a glare.

"What the hell do you want, man, if you want the bitch, she's 50 and hour."

Zoro leveled a glare at the man that could have melted concrete. "Sounds like she doesn't want to be sold like meat anymore, maybe you should just let her be."

"Hmph, what are you going to do about it, boy? Take her away from all this?" The sleaze quipped with a smirk, revealing crooked yellow teeth, "let me tell you something about women, boy, in case you're not too experienced with them, this" and the scuzzball pointed a toward the woman, "is how all women really are, just scuzzy hoes, if you treat them any different, they'll walk all over you."

A cold anger settled in Zoro. As he currently sailed with two women that he, grudgingly, respected he couldn't let such moronic talk go without some response, and having known Kuina, he really wanted to pound the asshole's head in.

Zoro just looked at the woman where she still slumped against the wall.

"You can get out of here, I got this." He stated, advancing on the unwashed thug while pulling a blade.

The woman slid along the wall closer to him, putting the green haired man between her and the pimp, and Zoro let her pass by.

This would be over quickly. Actually, Zoro was slightly surprised that the pimp wasn't running away, faced a pirate who had drawn a sword on him. That metal toothpick the sleazy thug was holding had no chance against Roronoa Zoro, and the more Zoro thought on it, the air of confidence in the other man seemed off as well. Zoro couldn't remember the last time that anyone short of another master swordsman had faced him without quivering in fear. This might be some sort of...trap...

Zoro's delayed realization was cut short as blinding pain resonated through his skull and the dreaded pirate hunter suddenly slumped to the ground, unconscious.

AN: Woot! After a long bout of laziness, I have continued. Yes, it's mean to leave a cliff hanger and I really hate them in the fics I read, but even more, I hate switching view points in the middle of a chapter, so an abrupt ending will lead to a quick update for the next chapter, maybe a few days.

Please enjoy responsibly. Flames will be used for Memorial day barbecuing.


	6. Chapter 6

That's right folks, back to the action. Some naughty words and Tashigi raging are the only warnings for the chapter. I own nothing and no one in one piece and it hurts to admit that!

* * *

"Heh, heh, that was cute, the way the boy rushed to your rescue, eh Lilly?"

"Yah, the poor fool. I swear the sailors around here get dumber every day, rushing in to 'save the day', likely looking for an easy lay after the rescue."

"Well they don't know that it'd just be cheaper to pay you and be done with it."

More laughter and comments about the man who Tashigi had watched bravely try to help a woman in need followed.

The marine had been shopping when Zoro had slunk past the store she was in, walking sedately toward the seedy end of town. Plans for the afternoon altered, Tashigi followed the green haired pirate, curious as it was far earlier in the day than usual for him to be napping in the park.

Taking care to keep more distance than usual, Tashigi skirted along the walls and she shadowed the swordsman, seemingly oblivious to the large amounts of odd looks she was receiving from the people she passed.

Smoker had rousted her from bed this morning to go buy 'provisions' which consisted of three large bottles of Port for her captain, about 20 cases of cigars, which likely last the older man about a week, and other assorted sundry. Her spluttered request for an explaination as to why _she_ had suddenly been drafted as his personal slave had been met with the blunt reply that today was a 'non-Zoro' day, and that she obviously had nothing better to do with her time since she was still 'entralled' by the green haired pirate. Had Tashigi possessed less respect for Captain Smoker, along with a much more abrasive vocabulary, she would have told Smoker _exactly_ what she though of his theory and told the man what he could do with any other opinions he might have as to her motives on how she spent their time in dry dock.

As it was Tashigi merely stormed off, list in hand. Said list was now crushed in the pocket of her jeans, and her unpaid order waiting at the store, along with an irate shopkeeper.

As Tashigi had no planned on following Zoro today she had dressed in her typical Marine jacket and jeans, with Shigure slung across her hips and her red glasses perched firmly on her nose.

She had cautiously followed the green haired swordsman to the sleazier section of town and had witnessed his altercation with the thug who was threatening the downtrodden looking woman. Tashigi had nearly drawn her blade as well when she heard the derogatory remarks being slung toward her gender, but reigned herself in when she heard Zoro's determination to teach the other man a lesson. The swordswoman had waited a few moments for the other woman to run pass, but when this didn't occur Tashigi had looked back around the corner of the building she used for cover in time to see the prostitute swing what looked to be a black jack at the back of the pirate's head. Too late to call out a warning, the marine watched in shock as the green haired man had slumped to the ground, the business end of Wado Ichimonji thudding in the dirt, its owner still grasping it while unconscious.

"Well, what do you think we should do with, im? The swords look they would fetch a nice price, but other than that he looks broke." The burly man began rifling around Zoro's waist, apparently looking for money. "He doesn't have much else, " Rifling accomplished the man kicked Zoro onto his stomach, "guess we'll just leave 'im here."

"See, this is why I call you a fool, Bill," The hooker, in what she must have thought was a gliding walk but was more like a drunken swagger, moved over to lean against the pimp's side, "He's young and strong, and not to bad looking either, I'm sure The Monger could find some use for him."

"I don't know, Lola, he gets pissed when people bring him fighters, claims they always try to escape and end up causing damage."

"But if we take away his swords and tie him up, they should be able to get him onto the boats without much trouble, and I bet The Monger would pay big money...you know, this guy, he looks like the guy from the wanted posters!" The hooker's eyes turned huge and watery with joy, much like Luffy when a steak was in front of him, drool included.

"Hey you're right, who is it, Rolo, Zolo, oh yeah, Zoro, he's got a huge bounty too, so leaving him here would be a waste, in fact" at this point Bill and Lola shared what could only be called a bad-guy grin, "we should drag this guy down to the docks for, The Monger, and if he won't pay enough, we'll just turn him over to the marines!"

"Perfect Bill, we'll be rich either way! I almost hope The Monger doesn't pay well, then we, as 'concerned citizens', can perform our 'civic duty' and aid the island!"

Their chortles of mirth cut into Tashigi's consciousness as she rounded the corner of the building. She now had a lead on the slave traders, a huge lead compared to the info that her fellow Marines had gathered. Apparently The Monger was their leader or, she hoped, a nickname for the leader as this might have been the worst alias she had ever heard for and illicit trader. She only hoped the relation of a new lead was enough of a reason for Smoker and the other higher-ups to overlook the fact she was about to rescue a known criminal.

Stepping out from behind the building and pulling Shigure from its sheath Tashigi glared at the vile couple.

"Leave. Now. Or you're dead." She thought that her blunt statement, aided by the raging red aura surrounding her would get the point through to the cretins.

"Heh heh, what was that girlie?" The man began as the woman slid closer to Tashigi, "did we hurt your boyfriend? What will you give us if we leave him alone, eh?" the other man leered as he said the last part.

"I don't know Bill she has a sword, and obviously is his friend, let's just leave, okay, we don't want to fight anymore, right?" The prostitute said in a whining, beaten tone.

Tashigi actually stopped moving, so shocked at the girls change in behavior. Then her glare increased as she realized that the pair didn't know she had been listening in all this time, and had assumed she had just come upon them and her 'friend'. They were likely trying to simply add a second body to their deliver to the slave trader.

Tashigi allowed the girl to come close, and when the conniving bitch was within arm's reach sent a crashing blow against her head with Shigure's pommel. The hooker dropped like a stone.

"Good riddance" Tashigi sneered. Two could play at the evil bully routine, and she wasn't feeling too forgiving of their treatment of the pirate-hunter up to this point. As Tashigi expected, her utterance seemed to further enrage the pimp making his fight-or-flight response a definite 'fight' for this situation.

"LILLY!" The beefy pimp shrieked, "You bitch, I'll kill you!" With that he opened a small blade and lunged toward the Marine.

Tashigi just shook her head as she sidestepped the man's careening swing.

"How dare you attack me, you scum, how dare you even think I'll let you go after you attack a man who was only trying to help what he thought was a woman in need. Beyond this, you apparently use this stupid ruse to rob people or worse. You deserve to rot in jail for the rest of your life, and I'll see to it you reach that fate."

While talking, Tashigi let the thug wear himself down with his pointless attacks, and once he seemed suitably exhausted, she turned as the man stumbled past and crushed the his kneecap with a well-timed kick. She felt a sense of satisfaction from seeing such a disgusting criminal writhing on the ground, holding his knee, and wailing, and ran over to him, silencing his anguish with a blow to the temple from the handle of her sword.

The 'battle' was simple and over in under a minute. Now came the hard part, what to do with a certain incapacitated pirate.

Tashigi stood over Zoro, sword in hand, as the man lay on the ground. She used her foot to roll him face up and stared down at him. His face was dirty, no surprise as he had been laying face down in the street, and his clothes were disheveled from the thugs previous looting. Despite it all though, Wado Ichimonji was still clasped tightly in Zoro's hand.

Here was the dreaded pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro, in her custody.

Here was her nemesis, ready to be taken in.

All she need was to drag him back to the ship and his capture would be complete, as he was currently helpless it was easily done...but would justice actually be served?

Thinking of when she found the crew in Arabastia, similarly unconscious after giving their all to a country they held no loyalty to. She knew back then that capturing the Mugiwara would be against all she stood for when they had done all they could to save people, and she was beginning to feel that this moment was no different. Roronoa Zoro had been struck unconscious because he had tried to rescue a woman from an abusive pimp. That the scenario had been a ruse didn't change the honor of the pirate's actions.

So now the question was what could she do now, and could she live with her self afterwards?

With a sigh, she grabbed the green-haired man under the arms and began to drag him in the direction of the Barnacle, which gratefully wasn't very far away, and the chef's apartment was closer still.

"You better hope he's home Roronoa, because there is no way on earth I am dragging a known pirate, past my ship and crew, back to his vile pirate ship."

She hoped with all her heart that Captain smoker, never, ever found out about this.

* * *

Thanks for reading my new chappie (the three of you who actually still are) now there is real plot! Who are the traders? What can be done to stop them? Will the Marines, the Mugiwara, or a combo of the two lay the smack down upon them? What moron names himself the Monger!? Wait and find out!

Next chappie, the hero's may actually interact! dun dun dun!!


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been forever! Anyways I'm back now, and posting for Shadowing. I own nothing and no one in the story, and cursing should be the only thing worth warning about for this chapter. Enjoy (if anyone is actually still reading)

The stabbing pain behind his eyes was the first clue that Zoro was alive.

Having learned the hard way, that pain was usually caused by some outside force, and that said force might be just waiting to go another round, Zoro slowed his breathing, kept his eyes closed, and tried to focus on his surrounding.

No rocking or shaking, so he wasn't on a ship or caravan.

The dullness of sound from his surroundings must mean he was indoors.

He was reasonably comfortable, likely on a bed.

Twitching proved that he was unbound, and his swords were actually still around his waist. Things were definitely looking up.

"Really, _Mellorine_, you must stay until Mr. Zoro wakes up, I'm most certain he will want to _reward_ you himself for your valor.

'French spewing must be Sanji.' Zoro was beginning to believe himself back on the ship when the _Mellorine_ in question responded.

"Umm...no, sir, thank you. I couldn't possibly stay, and in fact, I would consider it thank you enough if you never, _ever_, told Zoro I was here. There was some shuffling that told Zoro that the woman was trying to leave while the clingy cook tried to stop her.

"No, truly, Mr. Zoro will want to thank you in person for your aid, and as I am in his debt, it would be a travesty if I didn't help him." As the door slammed shut, it registered to the swordsman that _this _French spewing moron was actually the cook he'd been helping out for the last week. This meant he was in town.

Opening his eyes finally, Zoro tried to ignore the light searing into his brain and look around. The Baratie cook was leaning against the doorframe shaking his head, and the unknown woman was nowhere in sight. With a slight moan Zoro sat up and rubbed his head.

"Mr. Zoro, you just missed your charming raven haired companion."

"I don't have any charming companions, Garret, just the crew. Who was that anyway? And why were you speaking French? Your last name is Gordon, and you have no accent."

"Ahh, that lovely young woman! She nearly broke down the door to get you inside, and then like a delicate knight in shining armor, took you to the bed to rest. She nearly broke her glasses trying to get you situated, then left without a word...well to you at least."

The swooning and drooling from the far over middle-aged chef began to turn Zoro's stomach; of course that could be the concussion he seemed to have from his last fight. The green haired man had, upon waking, realized his mistake with the pimp-hooker combo and was disgusted with himself. Letting the woman get the drop on him was pathetic, and as soon as the world stopped spinning he would go and take care of both of them.

"As for the French, Mr. Zoro," The baratie cook hadn't stopped in his rant about the pirate's savior, "the ladies like French, and you would do well to remember that. Your Marine _friend_ didn't seem to mind it at all." With a knowing gleam the cook wandered through the small dusty living room, and into the kitchen of the apartment.

Things began to click in his mind as the Baratie chef got some ice for his swelling. He had been rescued by a woman. A woman with glasses. A raven, err, black-haired woman with glasses. A black-haired _Marine._

"Oh. My. God."

Garret Gordon, or so he claimed himself to be, was amused, but not particularly surprised as the door to the apartment opened and closed so rapidly that it was nearly one sound. He had seen the concern on the lovely young woman's face, and had pretended not to notice as she gently put one hand on the rough pirate's forehead to check for a temperature. Even ignoring these, what he considered to be very pointed, facts, that the Marine had helped the Pirate at all, especially when his capture could have made her career, was very telling.

"Good luck Mr. Zoro, I've heard of your very...peculiar sense of direction, so I doubt you'll find what your looking for." Chuckling, the cook got ready for the night shift at the Barnacle, with the image of Zoro finding everyone and everything in town except the young woman he was looking for.

* * *

"Where the hell is it! How could they move the ship AND the pier!?" Zoro had been running full out for about half an hour. The moment it registered that he had been rescued by the marine, and thus she knew he was in town, and further would probably want to fight him, he had determined that the best course of action was to return to the ship _immediately_ and not consider setting foot in the town again until the marines left, or just sailing away right now. Who the hell needed a rudder anyway?

It wasn't cowardice. He could fighter and win, that he knew, but seeing her, looking into what was a perfect copy of Kuina's face, and listening to a facsimile of Kuina's voice saying very Kuina like things was far too much for him to handle. So he ran. He ran fast and far and apparently to every goddamned place in town except the _goddamned_ pier!

Making another left turn, his fifth now, he knew where he was going. Yes! This was where he needed to go, down the street, past the liquor store, and then just a right and the pier-

~~As Zoro turned past the alley near the Barnacle for the third time, Garret was sorely tempted to go lend him a hand, but since the young woman had turned that same corner and some townsfolk had been running past toward the marine ship, the chef was sure that Zoro would meet them.~~

-was no where in sight.

As he rounded the corner and saw the absolute lack of a ship, a pier, an ocean, or anything even vaguely resembling what he wanted to find; Zoro took stock of the situation. The street he was on had no boxes he could throw to distract. There were no awnings he could pull down as a blockade. No trees, nor trashcans for immediate hiding were in the vicinity. A quick glance around actually proved that this street was disturbingly and disgustingly clean, and as such, Zoro was completely in the open. There was nothing to interfere with the light shining down, highlighting his green hair and glinting swords as Tashigi, who had been kneeling over the unconscious hooker, looked up; her glass-covered eyes locking on his own.

* * *

The cook had been nice enough, Tashigi mused, if a bit too interested in her thoughts on one green haired idiot. When she finally dragged the swordsman to the chef's apartment she was worried she'd be attacked, or at the least harshly spoken too, being that the man was a friend of pirates. Now she saw that the reputation of the Baratie's fighting cooks were well founded. They'd really serve anyone, and not really care. The man had agreed to take Zoro until he woke up, and until the grizzled chef had started spouting French and trying to get her to stay, she'd been please to be in his company. It was nice to have someone know that she was around Zoro, but who wouldn't pass judgment nor threaten to court marshal her. Despite this, haste was of the essence if she was going to arrest the pimp and prostitute from earlier before they awoke, and get far away before Zoro returned to consciousness.

Returning to the park, she saw that the filthy man and ragged woman hadn't moved, and after snagging one of the townsfolk to go get Marine reinforcements, she had nothing to do but wait.

While she searched the pair for weapons and ID she wondered if she had done the right thing in getting Zoro away before calling for Marine assistance. Despite what Smoker might have thought, Tashigi was fully aware that her recent behavior was outside of normal. Despite the convenient excuse Smoker had developed, that she was searching for the slave traders, she knew her motives were directly tied to the green-haired swordsman. It wasn't the way Smoker had hinted though, not a crush or attraction, it was…was…

As Tashigi looked up, searching for the right word, and her eyes focused to the main street. Focused on green hair, three swords, tanned skin, and a white shirt. Her eyes locked on those of Roronoa Zoro. Her heart sped up, face flushing, and as she watched the man turn and flee, she couldn't even call out. Couldn't chase him, and she knew she was screwed.

Infatuated, that was the word. She was infatuated with Zoro. She had been stalking him and now, to her shame, he knew it.

End Ch7

Author's notes: I couldn't believe how long I went without updating. I have no good excuse, though I am writing a HUGE fic about my personal fave pairing Zoro and Sanji. I know this would never happen, makes no sense, and to write an almost plausible fic I had to pull out every tired cliche I could think of, and even then I don't believe it would happen. Still it floats my boat. (Zoro and Tashigi fiction is written specifically so Flamemajic has something to read) I hope you like this and will review. I wouldn't, but then I'm a jerk, so don't be like me.


	8. Chapter 8

That's right, another update MWAHAA. ::ahem:: I thought I should mention, that Garret Gordon, the Baratie cook, was named because it was getting annoying to call him 'the cook' all the time. I do not make a habit of incorporating original characters, nor will I ever do a Mary or Marty Sue form of fic (please kill me if I do) That being said, the cook will not be a main character and hopefully will do little more than spice up some of the dialogue.

I own nothing and no one in this fic.

* * *

As Captain Smoker wandered down the main street of town on the way to his favorite pub he mulled over the last few days. His Sergeant-major had brought in some low level crooks, and with them came the first real break the marines had in destroying the slave trade that was ongoing in the town. In actuality, Smoker had been fairly certain that his superiors mentioned the possibility of underworld trafficking as a ruse, something to occupy himself and his crew and shut them up for the duration of dry dock. Now he had a lead, a name, and two people from the lower rungs of hell that _would_ tell him how to find the head sleaze, no matter how much interrogation it took. It was amazing the pair had held out this long, but it appears that the slave-trade leader was notorious for using very creative methods for punishing anyone who went against him.

With such a break Smoker was pleased, and he would have assumed his first mate would have been even more jubilant, given her rather...expressive personality, but she had been withdrawn since her return. Tashigi had, in fact, not left the ship since reporting. That she had abandoned her room in town, and her wandering around was odd, but her request to have one of the other lead crewmen head the investigation of the Monger was unheard of. For once, Smoker honored his subordinate's request without much question.

That had been two days ago. At first he assumed the woman was just under the weather, even Tashigi got sick, but now it seemed she was avoiding something or_ someone_ in town. It didn't take three guesses at who that person was likely to be.

He didn't know what the green haired idiot might have done, if anything, but if he were at fault there would be hell to pay. Honesty he had strong doubts the Mugiwara would have anything to do with slavery, and he was fairly certain that Roronoa Zoro had no idea of the cat and mouse game Tashigi was trying to play. With no information forthcoming from his sullen Sergeant Major, Smoker chalked it up to a 'girl thing' and went off ship to enjoy a few drinks and get a few more cases of cigars.

Entering his favorite pub, the Drunken Gull, Smoker nearly dropped his aforementioned cigars at the sight that met him. Red vest, black hair, straw hat, a blank expression was present. Monkey D. Luffy was sitting in his pub, at his table, and pretending not to notice his arrival. A quick glance around proved that none of the other morons on the crew were present, and the bar was free of marines as well. Actually the bar was nearly empty, and if the piles of empty plates were any clue, it was due to disgust at seeing the pirate captain eat.

"Gin." The normally calm bartender had the bottle and a glass in his shaking hand before the Captain reached the counter. Obviously the grizzled barkeep was expecting property damage of epic proportions from the Marine and the pirate. Ignoring the man, Smoker turned and walked purposefully over to Luffy.

"What are you doing here, Mugiwara? I could arrest you this second." Smoker reached back to grasp his sword hilt.

"Mrhgppffff ork derrrrppoln nrfbg." Was the all so helpful reply from the Straw hat as he vaguely responded around the leg of some poor animal.

"Fool, swallow first." Smoker crossed his arms and waited.

After downing his food, Luffy tried again. "What are you doing here? This is a pirate hangout."

Smoker felt the throbbing vein that always seemed to signify interaction with anyone D related make an appearance. "Why the hell is this a pirate bar?"

"Because pirates are here."

"Were the only people in here."

"Yep! And I'm a pirate."

Forgoing the conversation in the interest of maintaining his sanity, Smoker sat at the table nearest to the booth. He would not sit at the table with Luffy. His profession aside, being within three feet of the Straw-hat captain while he was eating was a splatter hazard.

"Where are the other morons who keep your idiocy in check, Mugiwara?"

Luffy stretched a long arm around some dishes to grab what Smoker hoped was a weak ale. A drunken Mugiwara could only be worse than a sober one.

"They're around. Nami is shopping with Sanji, and Chopper is looking for some medicines." Reaching again for a leg that was too big to belong to any land animal, Luffy seemed to be finished sharing.

Taking a swig of his own bottle, Smoker questioned a missing member.

"What about that green-haired swordsman? Is he sleeping somewhere or just lost?"

Casual enough, but the glance Luffy gave him made him almost bite his lip. It was too easy to believe that one of the most feared pirates on the grand line was just a moron, but absolute idiots don't take down people like Crocodile.

"He hasn't left the ship. He came back with a head wound two days ago and grumbling about pimps and morons, and hasn't left since."

"Maybe he lost a fight?"

"Ha, this is Zoro, he'd never lose. He has to become the best swordsman, just like I'm going to become the Pirate King, were a team." The earsplitting grin on Luffy's face made him look even more like a buffoon, but Smoker didn't doubt that the boy had a good change of achieving his boast.

"Yeah, well you can try, I plan to bring you and your crew of miscreants in long before you find the One Piece, and I'd wager my first mate could wipe the floor with yours."

In all honesty, he wasn't sure that anyone could take the green haired pirate except for Mihawk, but he thought Tashigi a fighting chance.

"Hah! She couldn't win, she's probably to weak from lack of food to even lift her swords, let alone fight Zoro. Sanji was going to feed her the other day, but she ran away."

What. The. _Hell_? Smoker would have liked to think he'd misheard, but was sure the Mugiwara had indeed caught his Sergeant-Major snooping, and like all rational pirate captains, had tried to feed her rather than skewer her.

Smoker took a long drink around his cigars, and Luffy took the opportunity to down a few more plates of food.

"So you knew Tashigi was there, and you didn't care?" Exasperation leaked into his tones.

"Nah, she's a good person, and Sanji would be mad if we didn't feed people who needed it. She also seemed to just be watching Zoro rather than trying to take the ship, so there was no reason to worry about her." Luffy hummed and nodded at his own assessment while Smoker worked up to the point of his conversing with the pirate.

"Don't you care that your first mate is involved with a Marine? That he could be feeding us information, or planning to jump ship? It bothers me that my first officer has been following that idiot swordsman around for weeks, but you don't care at all?"

The conviction in the boy's voice belied his normally carefree attitude.

"Zoro wouldn't do that, not without good reason. None of the crew would do anything to destroy our dreams, least of all Zoro. I trust my crew, don't you trust your's?" Gorging finished, Luffy began to retract his limbs, some of which were still tangled in piles of plates, and squirmed out of his seat to go and pay.

During the maneuvering Smoker sat in stunned silence. Rage blinded him at the, likely imagined, accusation that he didn't trust his closest companions. The rage battled and lost to the shock that Luffy trusted other pirates this much. Pirates pillaged, killed...did horrible things because that's what pirates did. Didn't the Mugiwara realize he could be killed in his sleep some night with that kind of naivety?

Luffy had paid the still concerned barkeep, who was beginning to breath a sigh of relieve as the pirate grinned and waved as he passed the still flabbergasted Marine captain.

He had to say something, either to deny Luffy's previous question or to warn the pirate that the Marines would get him soon.

"Slavers..." As the word left his lips and the Mugiwara paused at the doorway, Smoker was thinking about what the pirates had done at, done _for_, Arabastia.

"We caught some thugs, and we think," Smoker forced himself to pause for another swig of Gin, to get him past the enormity of giving this information to a pirate, and because he could feel the darkening of Luffy's countenance as he had brought up the topic, "we think there is a slave trade going on in this region." He wasn't planning to share anymore, but would have stopped either way when a fist smashed into the doorway, causing a large crack in the entryway and the surrounding wall.

The boy turned slightly his face shadowed and his voice serious.

"There had better not be." With that Luffy slipped out into the night.

* * *

Smoker sat for a long time, finishing his Gin and grabbing another bottle. He hadn't been surprised at Luffy's reaction, it mirrored his own. More surprising, and saddening, was that this reaction had been lacking in the superiors who told him about the possible slave trade. Smoker questioned, not for the first time, whether it was Luffy or himself that were in the wrong line of work, and how the world could be such a cesspit.

* * *

(Long Author's Notes)

Hi all, its been forever! Long enough to finish my degree and party about the fact. I like this fic, and do plan to finish it. Hope you like the update. Please review, Flames will be used to light New Year's fire works.

As a side note, I haven't read past the Thriller Bark Arc. It was mentioned that in more recent episodes of One Piece, slavery comes up and Luffy is very against it. Violently. Which works well for my fic. So if my story is very similar, or very dissimilar to the One Piece arc, it is accidental. I am now specifically not reading ahead because I don't want to skew my own story. (And because there was no Zoro for a year. A damned year worth of chapters! How is a squealing fan-girl supposed to survive?)

I'm sorry for the lack of Zoro and Tashigi in this chapter. Now that Shadowing now comes with plot, our dear captains had to have a non-meeting and non-discussion about possible events unfolding.

Lastly, there isn't enough of Smoker for a good make on his personality, but based on Loguetown and Arabastia it is clear that there is more to the man that a gruff fighter, due to this I am taking liberties (though not as many as I would like).


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all, it long wait as always, but here we are! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I just want you to know; when I receive one I pull out the story and write more. I am so happy that people enjoy the story. Here you go, the next installment of Shadowing!

(I own nothing and no one, blah blah blah)

* * *

Tashigi walked past several stores in order to reach the one with paper and ink. She could have used to supplies on the ship, but she liked to use old style calligraphy to issue letters of challenge.

With two days to mull over her predicament, in other words wallow in misery, Tashigi finally realized that her pride would not allow her to continue acting like some lovesick girl. She would challenge Roronoa Zoro to a duel. His pride would be injured if he ran away from her demand, and more to the point he owed her for his rescue. Actually, Tashigi still was unclear on whether the swordsman knew about his rescue or his rescuer, but nonetheless as a swordsman he should come forth to battle her, especially if given a formal challenge.

A few minutes and she was on her way back to the ship, utensils in hand. The letter itself was short and to the point. She had found an isolated ravine about half a mile from the town during her wanderings. The landscape there would make and excellent locale for their battle, and have the benefit of limiting the possibility of Zoro running away. She was confident in her abilities, but it was always confusing to her that a man of Zoro's caliber would simply flee, especially having defeated her once. Oh and the rage that memory brought to her. Defeated, yet denied the honorable death that should have been dealt to her, likely because she was a woman. Well, she'd make him pay for treating her as less simply due to her gender.

This battle would prove her worth to herself and the pirate hunter, not to mention convincing the man that _this _was the reason she'd been following him around, certainly not just to 'moon over him' as Captain Smoker was fond of saying. If he knew about her following him, or about her taking him to the cook's place, this should explain it nicely. She'd defeat him, hopefully, and then could finish her time in dry dock with her pride intact.

Challenge completed, Tashigi sealed the letter with wax and made her way off the ship. A few steps toward the Mugiwara's ship had her doing an about face. She couldn't simply walk up to a pirate ship; couldn't bear the embarrassment of interacting with Zoro right now. Not that she had any reason to be embarrassed. There was nothing wrong with admiring a well-toned physique, even if it belonged to a pirate who wielded one of the Meitou she swore she would retrieve from all those unworthy to wield them.

With a sigh Tashigi faced up to the fact that she was pathetic. This hadn't been about Zoro's swords for a while now. She could swallow her pride and admit, at least to herself, that she liked the moss-brained moron that she had been stalking. Admitting that to said idiot, or anyone else for that matter, was never going to happen. At least in defeating him she could keep her pride.

"Oof-" Tashigi nearly fell over as she crashed into someone's chest. An arm caught her and kept her upright. She couldn't believe her clumsiness sometimes; at least this gentleman had kept her from falling on her rear. If it was Zoro, she would stab herself at the irony.

"Oh pardon me, _mademoiselle_, how could I be so inattentive as to lumber into such a vision of-"

"Just stop. Right there." Tashigi had looked past long legs, up the suit-clad torso and into the slathering face of Sanji. Honestly, the man would be at least halfway attractive if he could just stop that spewing nonsense at every woman he saw. It made her blood boil, and she stopped him cold.

For his part, Sanji was floored. This delicate flower, so beautiful, but so...abrupt.

"Yes, may I help you?" Sanji was nothing if not gracious to the fairer sex. He started a bit as a folded paper was thrust into his hand.

"I need you to give that to Roronoa Zoro, as soon as possible." She met his gaze, as he stood nonplussed...perhaps she'd been a bit too harsh. "Please?"

The please did it; the blond man appeared to be well mannered if a bit schmoozy.

"Yes, of course...miss. Is there anything else, or anything you wish me to tell him?"

"No, everything is in that letter; I will meet him this evening. Thank you."

Sanji frowned a bit, either due to her seeming desire of a rendezvous with Zoro of all people, or simply her very direct speech.

"As you wish." And the man nodded and moved past her towards the ship.

The cook couldn't believe that the beautiful swords woman could possibly be interested in that seaweed brained oaf, but who was he to deny such a flower any request. He had the saffron he'd went out to buy already, so going back to the ship didn't interrupt his dinner plans.

The letter crumpled in Zoro's clenched fist, as he stormed off the ship. That bastard.

Zoro would have liked to shave that condescending smirk off the ero-cook's face with his sword, and would have done so, if he hadn't been floored at Tashigi's demand for a duel.

He had spent days trying to understand why Tashigi would have dragged him off to the cook's place, how the hell she'd known to do so in the first place, and in the end couldn't fathom it. He'd just decided today that he didn't actually care why the woman had done so, nor that she was around at all, when the letter sent by ero-mail via Sanji, had been handed over to him. At the very least Sanji had kept the expounding on her virtues to a minimum, for which Zoro was grateful, although he didn't know why such a miracle had occurred.

Zoro knew that it irked the swordswoman that he wouldn't fight her. Her pride was damaged at his refusal to take her life in defeat, and she believed that it was only due to her being a woman that he wouldn't honor her pride. It just proved that Tashigi was a naïve idiot. Zoro had killed many people, women being no exception, but he saw no reason to spill the blood of another combatant when he was fairly convinced that she would let him live if the situation were reversed. That, combined with her being the near clone of Kuina, made it nearly impossible to fight her to completion.

Zoro groaned as he ground the heel of his hand into his eyes. He should just go and cram the note down her throat. That might shut her up. What truly grated on the pirate hunter was that she was right. He did owe her for saving his life, and while his own honor might be somewhat tarnished, he knew he should fight her fairly as per her wishes. Her letter left no doubt that her honor would only be satisfied with a duel.

'Roronoa Zoro,

I have saved your life and demand you oblige me. I challenge you to a duel, at sunset, at the box canyon outside of town. Arrive and battle me and I'll consider us even.

Tashigi'

It was blunt and even as he'd read it, Zoro could imaging all the scathing remarks that the Sergeant-Major had swallowed to make the missive remotely polite. His blood burned with the urge to give her a good thrashing, but a large part of him wanted nothing more than to never see the irritating woman again. Her presence and appearance made his life hell. And now he owed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the box canyon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late afternoon was slowly turning into evening as Tashigi sat on the most comfortable rock she could find in her choice of battleground. The canyon was an excellent arena for combat, three tall wide sides and some boulders for terrain. It was remote, clear, and had minimal opportunities for flight. Her battle could commence with Zoro and go to fruition, her honor being satisfied and his meitou being removed. This would be the perfect end to her day if the green-haired bastard would just…show…UP!

Tashigi had grabbed a late lunch and taken left-over's out of town. She figured as the challenge issuing party it would be better if she were on the scene when Zoro arrived. She was ready and determined, but as evening slowly slipped into night she began to wonder if Zoro had chosen not to arrive.

As night fell, and the moonlight lit the canyon, Tashigi had nearly convinced herself to leave when she heard voices. Drawing her Meitou and waiting, she was surprised to realize that a group was coming this way. Had the buffoon brought his entire crew?

As figures began to appear, Tashigi found the hulking form that could only belong to the swordsman or an ape.

"Roronoa Zoro, I see you've come to meet my challenge. You can consider your obligation to me met as soon as our swords clash." With that she drew her sword and waited for the swordsman to prepare himself. After a few moments of the man standing there, while his companions moved around in the darkness, perhaps to set up a place to watch or eat, her patience snapped.

"Well? I don't know why you needed your whole crew to watch our battle, is this some kind of dinner show to you? I demand satisfaction. Fight me now or consider yourself an honorless coward."

A chuckle came from the swordsman, as he finally drew his sword, a very unfamiliar chuckle.

"You hear that boys, I'm an honorless coward now, I think that's even worse than calling me that damned pirate hunter. You were stupid to come out here, girlie, for a battle or anything else. This area is used for business, and you'll turn an excellent profit when I turn you over to the Monger."

Tashigi's eyes widened as she realized that her bad vision had, once again, caused her unforeseen trouble, and as she heard more chuckles and the drawing of at least half a dozen swords, she began to wonder if she'd just taken on more trouble than she could handle.

Nonetheless, no one could ever call her a coward. Tashigi dropped into a low stance and pointed her blade at the man who had spoken.

"Bring it on, you vile slaver scum." She lunged toward her enemy as her battle cry rang through the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The middle of nowhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro cursed again as he tripped over a tree root. How the hell had he managed to get stuck in town for so long? After inexplicably staring at the ocean for the fourth time since setting out for the boxed canyon, Zoro had asked/threatened, a nearby fisherman into taking him to the edge of town. Now, hours later, he was still hunting for the stupid canyon that the extremely stupid Sergeant Major had demanded he arrive at. With the amount of time he'd spent in town and wandering the landscape it had to be nearly midnight when Zoro finally reached the canyon.

He didn't see Tashigi, and doubted she would attempt to surprise him. As he moved through the canyon his battle sense easily realized that not only was he alone, but that it was unlikely that the swordswoman had just gone home.

Blood painted the floor in the center of the canyon, small pools and splashed coated a few of the rocks, and at least one large puddle had to be from a person bleeding out. Even by moonlight He could make out the foot work of the battle, and the bodies that had been dragged away. Nearly a dozen people battled, one against the rest. The lightness of footprint showed that it was likely Tashigi that fought against the large force. She had held her own against three, no four, opponents before the dirty tactic of kicking dirt at her had likely slowed her up. It was almost humorous that the woman, who could barely see on a good day, had been downed by such a move. After that another three had overwhelmed her, and by the small amount of blood had likely injured her in some way. Then she and the rest of the bodies had been dragged away, leaving only foot prints and grizzly blood fall as evidence of the battle.

Zoro ground his teeth and glared. He hadn't given a damn about Tashigi or her quest to take his swords. He didn't care that she had saved him, and would be pleased to never deal with her again. These were the things he told himself even as he knew they were lies.

He was under obligation to her for saving him, and it simply wasn't in his nature to ignore the evidence of her capture and go about his business. He didn't want to rescue her, nor did he know how to go about doing so. He was also damned certain that she wouldn't appreciate his attempt at help, but he felt he was left with no choice.

"There is going to be hell to pay for this." He ground out as he made his way back to town.

* * *

Author's notes:

Bwahahha! T-chan wasn't smart or lucky in her choice of battleground. At least there is a possibility of Zoro helping her out. Now as with Zoro getting knocked out a few chapters ago I just want to note one thing. I know these two are amazingly awesome and it may be a bit ooc for them to be defeated at all, but I hope people don't think I have made either of them wimpy. I hope people enjoy this chapter!

Please review; flames will be used to toast marshmallows on my camping trip this weekend!


End file.
